It is known that computer casings, in particular casings of so-called desktop computers or tower computers, are typically composed of a chassis with one or multiple removable side panels. Multiple electronic components of the computer system such as a mainboard, storage drives or the like are arranged inside a casing.
Such computer systems often contain highly sensitive components and data to be protected against unauthorized access. In this way, opening the computer casing, e.g. by removing the side panels, on the one hand, and the theft of the entire computer system on the other hand, shall be prevented. In this respect, security devices such as anti-theft locks that secure a computer system as well as locking devices that lock individual side panels of further elements of a computer casing are available.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a secure computer casing that enables particularly high protection against unauthorized opening of the computer casing.